


I can't even

by cryprey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternative Lifestyles, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Based on a song, Bottom Stiles, BoyxBoy, Caught, Caught cheating, Cheating, Derek is 18, Gay, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Top Derek, anger issues, dirty - Freeform, my emo heart, my english is so bad ahaha cries, romantic, sterek, stiles is 16, stupid stiles oops, the warning is that because of slight abuse and anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryprey/pseuds/cryprey
Summary: "Just got cheated on, no it's not my day. That's not my bitch, she's not my girl, she's not my babe."Derek wants Stiles, but he's dating Lydia. He and Scott knows that she would cheat on Stiles, but Stiles gets angry at them especially at Derek for being overprotective and jealous. But it didn't matter anymore now that Stiles was on Derek's bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thanks for choosing this fanfiction to read! this is based off of a song called #icanteven or i can't even by the neighbourhood. for the first part it's based off the song but i kinda just threw in some smut lmao  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5Ozp1_xVYQ  
> i had this song on loop for a long ass time and thought this would be a good fanfic to write. i'm not the best author obviously as i still struggle on the english language so there will be mistakes. i'm still not finished with teen wolf so this is an au for now oops. this is my first sterek fanfiction so yeah. (:  
> also i didn't re-read and fixed the stuff. the smut part i actually wrote on my phone 2am through 4am sooo..  
> kudos and comments are gladly appreciated but optional :)

 He thought everything was going well. The soon to be prom queen of the Beacon Hills High School in his life as his magnificent girlfriend, Lydia Martin. Stunning girl who he lost his virginity to, a girl who was picky but always accepted Stiles' nerd form and gifts he gave, and almost a year worth of their relationship. Oh, how he thought things were going well until Scott and Derek both told him that they have a strong premonition about Lydia Martin. A uneasy feeling boiled in his stomach as if he ate something bad but he ignored his two best friends when they tried to tell him and "warn" him about her.

Though they were both incredible best friends with lots of support for Stiles, it was the first time he felt like those two don't have the intuition and that they were probably jealous. Especially Derek. Stiles felt as if Derek was a lot more protective and chivalrous ever since he dated the beautiful girl. He hated it. He hated the fact Derek would try to pull him away from Lydia. He hated how Derek always growled under his breath when Lydia came to their lunch table or spot Stiles anywhere. He wanted to punch Derek Hale and it was the first he had such hatred on everything his own best friend would do.

Every time Stiles was with Lydia and his two best friends, he can feel Derek's pale grey and green eyes pierce through his skin like a laser that gave him a shiver. He always glanced at Derek with such incensed feel when the male looked away from them.  Derek really knew how to vex his own best friend. He really didn't want to feel this disgruntled but it keeps happening, his anger builds up more often everyday that one point he slaps Lydia.

The poor and beautiful girl. He slapped her. He didn't even apologize until the next day which took a real long time. It only happened once and he prayed he won't do it again. Stupid fucking Derek Hale. His own best friend that had the audacity to show off his jealousy and always get angry at his relationship. He was a best friend, he was suppose to be supporting him. Even Scott understood him and always respected his choices. Not Derek though.

He felt as if things would be better with just Derek away from him at all times. Oh, it happened for a few days, finally being able to relax and have a proper date with Lydia. Until a text message popped up. 

_It is worth believing me, Stiles. You may be happy but not Lydia._

Stiles squinted his eyes and glanced up slightly at his girlfriend who was in front of him, just eating happily. He scrunched up his nose, feeling absolutely distraught. Out of all the times, he chose now to text. To text about his girlfriend? To tear apart his relationship?

_Fuck off_

He shoved the phone back in his pocket and continued eating the meal in front of him, trying to ignore the message that always popped into his mind. 'Getoutgetoutgetout' is all Stiles thought before slamming his fist into the table with the whole restaurant staring at him in shock.

* * *

"Pick up for the love of God." He groans out, leaning against the car seat. He was left on voice mail for the fourth time. He was getting tired of calling Lydia, desperate to inform to her that he was going to hang out at her place. He glanced up at the large house in front of him, few lights in rooms shining but only one car parked in the driveway. He knew it wasn't even Lydia's car. He squinted his eyes.

Stiles had no time or patience to wait and call again, storming right onto the porch and knocking the door. He waited. He tried to be patient about it, calming himself down to feel unperturbed. No answer. Every time the male has came to visit her, she would always open the door in just five seconds. It's almost three minutes as he stood in the middle of the night of his girlfriend's house. 

"Dammit."

He grabbed the door handle and twisted it, the door fully opening with no difficulty or force whatsoever. That confused the boy and he was now intrigued to know more. He slowly walked upstairs, carefully and slowly. He had some time but he definitely didn't want to go so slow. Stifled noises and creaking were heard in Lydia's room. A decorated, glittery "Lydia" sign slapped neatly onto her door. 

He tip toed to the room where the noises grew louder and the stifled noises were much audible. His thoughts were muddled together, wondering what the hell was going on. He hesitated a moment with his hand on the cold door knob. 

He deserved to know and immediately he opened the door so swiftly that it didn't make any noises.

There Stiles stood in the front of Lydia's room as a naked Lydia was moving and grinding on top of the top athlete in Beacon Hills High School, Jackson Whittemore. His face twisted into horror and complete indignation.

They didn't even notice the poor boy was in the room that was watching every moment they did. Every move they did, he couldn't stop watching. He was horrified, completely angry and distressed. His eyes ended up tearing up. The derision that was now bothering him and he had to stop this.

He watched as Lydia held onto Jackson, hips moving up and down with her bare ass slightly wiggling into the air as she bounced up and down on top of Jackson. Jackson kept his hands firmly onto the petite waist as his hips bucked up to help more pleasure find its way.

Stiles had enough of this, watching in such shock that he wanted to faint.

"Shame on me, you fooled me twice, Lydia." Stiles said loudly and almost angrily as both loud gasps erupt into the large room and a swift turn from Lydia, her mouth opened.

"Stiles!" Lydia yelps out, getting off of Jackson as she snatches the pink blanket that nearly slipped off the edge of the bed and wraps her naked body around it. Wide eyes stared up at the tall male that was at her door. The boy that has now used to be her boyfriend and the boy that gave his heart to her. "Baby, I'm so sorry." She sobbed out in agony, getting up to go to Stiles in which he responded quickly by shoving her roughly to the cold floor. 

He already suffered enough to deal with this, his stomach in a extreme pain like he wanted to throw up. His head throbbed, feeling everything was spinning and his vision blurred completely with the warm tears that filled his eyes.

Stiles backed away from the scene and rushed downstairs, tears falling fast as he went outside for the cold air to hit him. 

Scott and Derek were right. Their notions were correct this entire time and he has never believed them. His heart would of been less heartbroken than just now. He hated himself for this. He wanted to apologize to both of them. Especially Derek.

Just thinking about Derek has made Stiles breathe more heavily like he was getting a panic attack. He lets out a shaky sigh and quickly got into the car, driving far away from the house and back to his place. He will go to Scott's place first, knowing that the boy was still wide awake in the dark night. But eventually, he will go to Derek.

* * *

 "I can't even believe you did that to me!" Stiles spat out in front of Lydia, one hand gripping onto her waist tightly as she yelped with both of her small, pale hands on his chest. "You like to say that you're right-"

"I-I said I was sorry, Stiles, please! Jackson was a study partner and he seduced me out of no where. He told me how much h-he missed me and he kissed me first, I-I'm so sorry!" Mascara was streamed under her eyes, eyes widen that were filled sadness and complete despair with blurred eyes that were filled with the tears. She tried to push him off but Stiles was much stronger, his hand gripping more.

"I don't want to hear your side." He yelled out with great strenuous that he knew that people was able to hear such yell. "Shame on me." He said like last night under his breath, cold air lingering around his lips and surroundings to cause a puff of smoke from the cool to appear.

Lydia struggled to get out of the boy's extremely secured grasp. She was desperate and didn't want to handle this. But Stiles also didn't want to handle this either. He glares at her as he lets go of the female in which she fell onto the ground, whimpering and gasping as if she lost so much breaths from drowning. The honey brown eyes were filled with displeasure as if he wanted to punch Lydia rather than slap her like he did long time ago when his anger was hit high point.

"And you said I wasn't just like anyone." He mumbles quietly but still loud enough for his voice to be audible and to have Lydia hear it. He turns around, staring at the grey clouds that covered the sky and overlapped together. "But you treated me just like everyone else.. I bet you fucked multiple guys behind my back, huh? It's over."

Multiple thoughts spread like wildfire in his mind.

Did it make her feel bad when she cheated on her man aka Stiles last night? 

Did he even ever crossed her mind?

He didn't bother to ask, walking away to go to his car from the girl that was on the ground, her shaky right hand on her beating heart, and the left hand on her lap that was clenched in a fist. Everything collapsed and it was over for both of them.

* * *

Immediately after the long walk when his precious Jeep broke down, he stormed to Derek's place which was the nearest place he could, plus he wanted to apologize to the male. His fist went banging onto the door to the point his knuckles ached but it didn't stop him. He felt forlorn for those forty seconds until the door was opened with a forthwith use.

There stood Derek, hairy and muscular arms crossed together and the side of his body leaning against the door as he stared at the boy in front of him.

A small click of the tongue was all Derek did, looking up and down at Stiles who looked like a mess. The young male tensed at the stares the other was giving before shoving past Derek and getting into the house.

"Just got cheated on." He mumbles, sitting down onto the large couch and staring down. Derek licked his lips and slowly closed the front door, turning around swiftly to look at the boy on his couch.

"Not your day, huh?"

"Obviously not.." Stiles grunts out, peeking at Derek through his lashes and looking back down. He hated himself now, he hated Lydia the most but he hated himself too. Not believing Scott and Derek. Two best friends that knew all his secrets, knew his habits, always had his back, he ignored them and he felt extremely bad. He lets out a shaky sigh, playing with his slender fingers.

Derek didn't say anything. He didn't even bother to. He just kept his firm gaze on the boy. 

The poor boy was extremely pathetic to now come crawling back to Derek when for such a long time Stiles didn't believe him about Lydia but was relieved though that he came to see him anyways and didn't seem to angry.

When Stiles first met Lydia, he can tell the changes Stiles started to have. The fact he grew more happier, too busy day dreaming, and always glancing at her. Derek didn't like that but he wanted Stiles happy. Until after five months later, things changed. Stiles didn't knew though. He was too busy being love struck. Giving her the best flowers he could find, loads of small gifts like jewelry, chocolates, and all that lovey dovey bullshit.

Derek just looked at the male in apathy before walking towards him and sitting down next to him on the couch. He heard a slight sniffle from the male next to him, head turning to look at Stiles who was looking back at him. The older just decided to open his mouth to ruin the awkward atmosphere

"So, Lydia-"

He didn't even finish his sentence when Stiles waved his hand to drop the subject as soon as he heard the name "Lydia" come casually spilling out of Derek's lips.

"That's not my bitch, she's not my girl, she's not my babe." He just said, slouching into the seat and looking up at Derek still with the warm eyes he had. For a boy with slight anger issues and such ignorance, he definitely had the heart of a small puppy deep down. Stiles broke eye contact and looked back at his hands. "My stomach's in pain." He said quietly. 

"If you want I will go find some medicine for you."

"I'm fine, I just.. really want to talk about this."

Derek quirked a bushy brow up at what the boy had said. For someone who got cheated on, he was surprised that Stiles didn't seem to mind to talk about such personal business. But then again, it was Stiles who always had such a big mouth.

Stiles didn't even bother letting Derek reply, adjusting his position into the seat to be more comfortable. He curled up next to Derek.

"I feel bad for not believing you or Scott. I was too busy in love that I didn't want these things to come true. I mean- I felt like they were never going to come true but look at me now. I feel like a wreck." He murmured, following a small and pained chuckle. 

"You should be, Stiles." Derek said casually and unceremoniously. Stiles whipped his head to look at the male next to him. A fleeting expression of confused and slight hurt washed over the younger male. "I.. spent many hours wondering what to do with myself when you ignored me for a long time. Almost too long, I didn't like it. I knew you hated me which was absolutely ridiculous considered the fact you just now got this slut cheating on you but I had that urge to tell you and protect you, Stiles. But you should feel bad. I spent those days wondering if you ever actually wanted to talk to me even if I was jealous because that god damn bastard managed to steal you away from me. And Scott." Derek stumbled upon his words, spilling out every feelings he had that build up inside of him. The words flowed through like a rush of heavy ocean waves as he stopped to take a small breath at his long sentence.

Stiles looked almost incredulity and shocked. God damn, Stiles would of entirely messed up the connection between them if he hasn't come over to Derek or managed to try to talk to him. A quick rush of nervousness ran through his entire body that gave him goosebumps, looking up at Derek who was also looking back at him with those bright eyes. Stiles winced slightly at how uncomfortable and shy he felt. He has never felt like this before, even if he was around Lydia.

It was a very awkward silence until Derek nearly exploded but kept calm with his voice high.

"Dammit Stiles, Scott and I warned you so many times because we care for your stupid ass. Especially me. I care for you. Hell, I don't just fucking care. I have such strong feelings for you, it literally hurts. It's so obvious on how jealous I was. I wasn't jealous over you for having Lydia, I was jealous about Lydia being able to have you. That's why I always try to tell you to stay away from Lydia or break up with her. You never listened!"

Nothing else was said as soon Derek finished. The quiet atmosphere filled with the entire house. Silence. Not even Derek wanted to speak, but he didn't want Stiles to speak either. He really hoped Stiles wouldn't. He felt embarrassed to just reveal that out of the blue. 'This is real pathetic' Derek just thought to himself.

Stiles being so talkative didn't know what to say. He gaped in surprise at what Derek had said but looked up when the other got up off the couch.

"You should go-" Derek said quietly, interrupting the cold quiet only for Stiles to shoot up from his seating on the couch and grabbing Derek's face.

"Fuck you." Stiles said before nearly smashing his lips on Derek's that their teeth nearly collided while Stiles winced at the impact. Derek didn't move, he didn't kiss back nor did a inch of his finger moved. 

Both of the males in the living room were shocked at what was happening. Especially Stiles as it was something he would never do.

The younger felt unpleasant at how still Derek was. He was even close to pulling away and running out the door when two large hands placed on his waist, pulling the boy closer. A muffled surprise noise stifled upon Derek's soft and warm lips, their lips moving together slow and in sync.

This experience was so much different to the boy. It felt a lot more better in his opinion. He always dated girls and were interested in girls, it was really shocking for Stiles to suddenly kiss his own best friend, Derek Hale. But he really liked it a lot. A little too much to the point his arms threw around Derek's neck and quickly jumping on him like Lydia usually does when Stiles and her were still dating, hopefully having the male to respond by catching him. And Derek did.

The sweet kiss turned heated real quick in less than a minute.

A small purr of lecherous escaped from Stiles as he pressed his entire body against Derek's. He tried to close all small spaces between them, one hand on the back of the other's neck. Derek held Stiles securely, tongue sliding against the soft lower lip in which Stiles gladly parted his lips.

Both hot appendages danced together as Derek's tongue rubbed against Stiles' in greeting which caused the young boy to perk up. Their tongues moved together slow but painfully good as Stiles lets out a quiet noise- almost like a whine as he presses his crotch against Derek's.

Derek didn't bother pulling away when he felt himself become tight in his pants in which he lets out a groan. Stiles desperately grinded against Derek when he felt the bulge pressing against him, rolling his hips kinda awkwardly since he was clinging onto his best friend and tugging at the styled, black hair. Stiles really had no clue what was going on with him and why his body was reacting like this, but Hell, it was so worth it for the boy.

The position they were both in was getting too uncomfortable, but both washed over with lust and desperation to even care. A impatient feeling of already wanting each other filled between them and Derek quickly pulled away from the kiss leaving a thin string of mixed saliva attached to their lips while carrying the boy in his arms into his room.

There was no time or hesitation for Derek as he placed Stiles down onto the bed almost quickly. He took off the shirt he had on, now hovering on top of Stiles as Stiles fumbled with the buttons on his shirt to unbutton. He chucks the shirt into the side of the bed, reaching up to have another taste of those irresistible lips that Stiles found extremely addicting now.

Derek gladly kissed back as one of his large hand firmly held Stiles' small waist while his free hand was now unbuckling the belt from the boy's jeans. 

Everything was feeling hazy for both the males, a heavy sentiment flowing through their veins. Derek wanted to rush through this with how frenzied he is. But he knew Stiles needed preparation. The older lips pulled away from the other's only to place kisses on his jawline and down to his neck. Those devious lips that took the time to travel slowly down. The stubble tickling and caressing the soft skin that was scattered with beautiful birthmarks as Derek's lips latched onto a soft spot on the neck.

He gave it a light suck only to move to a different spot and leave a large and noticeable hickey on it which Derek slightly smirked to himself when he heard Stiles' whimper.

Stiles huffed and breathes heavily through his nostrils, head tilted back for Derek to have complete access to his neck as his hands wandered down to his pants. He fulfillingly tugged off his jeans as he sighed quietly at the breeze and how much space he has now. He looks at Derek with a shy gaze.

Derek only looked at Stiles momentarily before licking the marks he gave on the neck. A small hum of approval heaved out from the older male. His own hand going down to Stiles'  bulge that he felt was throbbing. He caressed it through the fabric as Stiles pushed his hips up, whining.

"Don't do this to me." Stiles whispered in a hushed and shaky tone. Lips trembled at how slow the rubbing was and that he knew Derek was just teasing him. 

Derek just smirked as his pale eyes looked at the breathtaking boy in front of him who was busy pouting.

Fuck, Derek was incredibly lucky to have Stiles. He's going to take care of him. He will claim him soon, making sure people knew Stiles was going to be his. Only his.

A deep growl rumbled through his throat just becoming possessive before tugging down the boxers in just a second as the erection springs out freely, twitching slightly at the cool breeze. 

Stiles whimpered, feeling very exposed and empty. He needed it. He was craving it more and more at every touch Derek gave to him and it was driving him insane and very aroused. His legs that felt weak and like jelly has slowly started to spread open to present himself.

The puckered muscle clenched briefly as Stiles looked up at Derek like he was in cloud nine while being in the needed to be satisfied. God, the young one was really desperate to get fucked.

"Derek.." He whispered, moving his hips closer to Derek, never keeping his eyes off of the male who looked like he was ready to ravish him.

Derek took those few seconds to calm himself down and try not to rush, his body moving and his arm reaching out to open the drawer next to the bed. Stiles watched him curiously until he spots a bottle of lube in Derek's large hand as a dark shade of red blended into his pale complexion.

The older male wasted no time as he popped open the bottle of lube and gave a hearty amount on his fingers. As much as Derek would love to fuck Stiles' brains out, he knew the boy has no been prepared and experienced with this. He promised to care for Stiles.

His slick fingers slowly moved down to where the entrance was at, pushing his pointer finger against the tight muscle as Stiles gasped at the cold feeling. He looks up at Derek who seemed to be concentrating and also marveling at the sight, his long finger pushing slowly into the tight entrance as Stiles moved his head around with a quiet grunt.

"It's only one finger yet it really hurts, Derek." Stiles murmured, looking up at him who leaned down and brushing his lips against Stiles'.

"You're going to feel more better once you are prepared. But now, I want you to be good for me as I help you." Derek said, his hot breath lingering with Stiles'.

Stiles blushed again and quickly nodded with no hesitation as Derek continued, finger fully in before taking his sweet ass time to thrust it in and out slow. Small little whimpers and grunts was all that was heard in the bedroom as Stiles huffs out heavily.

Another finger was added in and Stiles can already feel himself stretch out quick. It was hard for the older male to stall himself with the fragile muscles that tightened so much on his fingers that immediately but carefully he pushed a third finger in.

The younger male gritted his teeth together to hold a bunch of noises in but was completely ruined when the fingers brushed against his prostate and a mix of a whimper and moan escaped from Stiles' drooling mouth.

"Ahhh, nghhh." 

Stiles whole body shivered and trembled in such great pleasure. He felt like he was ready to take Derek's cock now after the short but pleasurable preparation, his ass wiggling for the sticky fingers to go in more.

Derek watched in great amusement to see Stiles try to fuck himself with the older's fingers, watching him gape his mouth open and roll his head back. The sight was too delightful for Derek to handle as sweat was already glistening on Stiles body and that the sweet little moans he did that always seem like beautiful music in Derek's ears. The young male kept his eyes closed as his hands went to his chest, pinching his erected nipples and giving them small little rubs til they were sore. He was whining and withering in the amazing pleasure, drool trickling down to the corner of his lips.

Derek was too impatient. He wanted it. Bad. But he wanted to tease and have fun with Stiles a little longer.

He pulled his fingers out swiftly as a loud whine escaped from Stiles while his eyes fluttered opened and a small pout formed. He was about to complain when Derek shut him up with a small peck on his lips before going down to where the hard cock was at.

The male smirked deviously before his tongue teasingly trailed at the sides of the cock with a raspy gasp as response. The warm tongue flicking against the tip to lick off the precum.

Derek soon engulfed half of Stiles' throbbing cock in his wet and hot mouth, the talented tongue rubbing and slicking up the sides with his saliva as he moves his head. He hums against the delicious cock in his mouth to send vibrations which made Stiles moan, managing to have most of it in his mouth. 

Oh what a mess of an action Derek made to the boy as he panting and trying to move his hips up. 

"D-Dereeeek.. Oh m-my god." Stiles sobbed out, his unoccupied hand now on Derek's head and his other hand still playing with one of his nipples that was now sore. The older male just growled slightly, very pleased at the reactions he was getting.

His throat ached to cry out in pleasure as the gentle sucking to his cock was faster than before with large hands rubbing and caressing his inner thighs. Sloppy noises were heard from Derek as messy, clear saliva coated the entire now red and aching cock. Stiles couldn't take it anymore as his mouth falls open and lets out a yell, pushing his hips up and climaxing into the hot mouth. 

He heaved out a shaky sigh in content and weary. Derek moved his mouth up only to intently lick the remaining semen that escaped from his eager lips. He didn't bother swallowing it as he looks at the slight exhausted youngster in front of him before grabbing him almost roughly.

Derek pressed his lips against Stiles in which Stiles squeaked out and quickly responded to the kiss. Saliva and warm semen was shared and mixed together that wanted to escape from the boys lips while one of Derek's hand was holding the young one close while the other was caressing the soft and naked skin of the torso.

Stiles savored the salty but slightly sweet taste in his mouth, intense concupiscence that ravished completely ravished him. He pulled away with a gasp to breathe before wiggling his hips to Derek's bulge, glancing up at the male who seem to be titillated at the actions.

"Please.." The boy whispered softly with desire filling up up his eyes and hands gripping onto the bed sheets. The wish was gladly complied as Derek undone the last apparel he had on, pulling off his pants and nearly chucking it halfway through the room. Stiles looked down in front of him; the sight making him perk up with an apace manner before laying back down and spreading his legs.

He wanted it right here and right now. He didn't even give a damn if Derek's large cock went in raw. He wanted to be fucked hard until he was numb, limping for a week and having his sensitive muscle messy with cum. God, he has never felt like this in his life for such excitement!

Derek quickly yanked Stiles' legs upward and now reaching the bottle of lube again. He gave the bottle a squeeze before sloppily slicking up the thick cock. An angry vein appearing as his cock twitched in excitement.

"Fuck.." Is all the male mumbled, throwing the bottle down and positioning the cock to the sleek entrance. The tip's arousal prodding at the hole for a moment before slowly thrusting his hips inward to receive a mix of a moan and a whimper from the boy above him.

A deep growl escaped from Derek's lips at the younger's tightness. He wanted to be careful before actually going rough, but god damn it was hard for him to stall himself and prevent himself from wrecking the boy and pound into him.

He pushed and surged his hard length in, burying it in a greedy intrigue. Derek waited briefly to get a response from the boy as he looked down to see him fluttering his eyes open and nodding for him to move.

Derek licked his lips and slowly pulled nearly most of his length out only to ram it back in which Stiles gave out a high pitched whine, hot and tight walls clenched around the cock that was inside of him.

"Dereeeeek~" He purred, pushing his hips to meet Derek's as Derek began to roughly thrust in and out at a fast pace. Stiles was incredibly thankful for the lube or else he would feel like his entire walls would be teared apart. A prominent moan came out, lips trembling and eyes tearing up at how pleasured he felt.

A smirk was plastered on Derek's face as he sunk into an animal instincts, letting his cock drive in faster and harder with the tip pressing against the spot. Each thrust was delightfully received with beautiful moans from Stiles who was busy arching his back and gripping onto the bed sheets. The older male gladly enjoyed this position as he can see such perfect sight of Stiles, marveling his naked body and the way his cock moved and quivered.

Stiles moaned loudly until his throat hurts, eyes rolling back and his mind going daze with his breathing pattern heavy. Both their hearts ramped up fast than the normal pace.

Derek has no composure to relish such situation, grabbing harshly on Stiles' hips and lifted the bottom half. Stiles stared up at Derek as he stared back before Derek started to dive into a round of spasmodic thrusting, pushing his thick cock deep into the boy.

Loud growls of ecstasy rumbled deep in Derek's throat, feeling his climax approach. Only few more good thrusts would end it all.

"Cum with me." Derek said lowly, leaning down to press his sweaty forehead against Stiles' as the boy nodded quickly. His hands grabbed Derek's broad shoulders, moving his hips with the thrusting and whining.

After a few more thrusts, Derek started to release and spill his cum inside of Stiles' sore hole as Stiles sobbed out in gratification and releasing onto both of their stomachs. Stiles lets go of Derek as Derek breathed heavily.

Derek kissed the tired Stiles gently while pulling out and laying down besides him, strong arms wrapped around him and pulling him close. The boy smiled against Derek's lips and kissed back for a moment before the kiss was pulled away.

Stiles looked up at Derek tiredly but also happily. Even after such a horrible experience on seeing Lydia with Jackson and having a bad breakup outside the school, he felt more better and cured because of Derek even after being so angry at Derek when he dated Lydia.

Stiles can't even believe this though now that he is thinking about it. The fact it wasn't the sex that made him realize it. It was how protective, honest, and caring Derek was. That if he was to die for anyone, it would be Stiles and that made Stiles heart flutter to know Derek actually has feelings for him.

Derek was the real answer to his questions and the actual puzzle piece to complete.

 


End file.
